An unwilling bride
by Tom Riddle's reluctant bride
Summary: Six girls go into the woods, and in the morning five are found dead and one of them is missing, and with a strange legend about a half human, half spider creature, Mulder has his hands full.
1. Chapter 1

_Hey everyone, I do not own The X-Files or it's characters, except for Kiara parker, all her friends and our starring villain The wicked prince of the arachnids, you will meet hi soon -insert wicked laugh- well enjoy!_

_No Flames!_

TXFTXFTXFTXFTXFTXFTXFTXFTXFTXFTXFTXFTXFTXFTXFTXFTXFTXFTXF   
Mini Intro Chapter- Becoming prey 

The girls walked the trail, laughing and gossiping, unaware of the stalking danger.

Kiara Parker came up behind one of her friends, carefully unzipping the girl's backpack to find the flashlight, it was starting to get dark and for some odd reason Kiara felt nervous.

"Oh, c'mon Kiara, you don't really believe the legend about the monster, do you? There is no creature out here half human and half spider, I mean really, those dumb stories about there being a man about here with the head of a spider" The girl, Fiona Montel, teased her frightened friend.

"I'm not sure, I just feel nervous, I've never really liked the dark, you guys know that" Kiara said, her wide ice blue eyes scanning the brush and the tree tops.

The girls wandered further, deeper into the forest, keeping to the trail.

"Maybe we should head back now" one of the girls spoke, a hurried movement in the brush causing them all to jump.

All six girls agreed and turned around, finding a sight that made them all shriek in horror.

TXFTXFTXFTXFTXFTXFTXFTXFTXFTXFTXFTXFTXFTXFTXFTXFTXFTXFTXF

Chapter 1- Five dead and one missing 

Scully moved expertly about the crime scene, five girls lay dead, seemingly from the deadly poison of a spider bite… a rather large spider bite.

"What in the world…" Scully whispered aloud, as she slipped on gloves and began to look amongst the girl's bodies.

She looked up as her partner Agent Moulder knelt down beside her.

"Moulder, this is so bizarre, spiders can't get this big, and these are definitely spider bites, what the hell is going on?" Scully asked, looking up in her partner's face, only to see him just as clueless as she was.

"I don't know, but from what the police said, there is one girl missing, her name is Kiara Parker, her mother reported this morning that her daughter had gone out last night with her friends and then never came home" he said, massaging him chin, trying to make sense of all this.

"That's odd, Moulder, it looks like these girls were attacked, so how could one girl survive a horde of big spiders and not go home or at least to the police station to tell what she'd seen, Moulder she would have at least called an ambulance" Scully said, hinting that she was certain something out of the normal was going on here.

"Oh c'mon Scully, you don't honestly think they hauled her off to their lair, do you? C'mon, they would have had to drag her, and aside from the other girls, the ground is not disturbed" Moulder said, trying to use reason.

"Maybe not normal spiders… but what about one that was half human?" Scully said, thinking that maybe, just maybe, that the half human/ half spider creature legend could possibly be true.

Moulder was silent, he couldn't deny that was impossible, far stranger things had happened before, compared to the alien encounters, this sounded completely normal.

"Perhaps you're onto something, Scully" Moulder said, gazing off into the forest, wondering if there really was such a beast.

Kiara Parker began to stir awake, her mind still foggy and spinning, she tried to sit up but her body wouldn't move, her whole body had been paralyzed!

"Shhh, my darling, the venoms effect will soon pass" a voice spoke off to her left; it sounded like a young man, someone in their late teens.

"Please, please help me, my friends and me were attacked by this thing, this guy with a spiders head instead of a human one! Please, get me out of here!" Kiara whimpered helplessly, unable to turn her head to look at the stranger.

It was then that he moved to look down at her and Kiara let out a bloodcurdling scream.

It was him! The half human/ half spider guy that attacked them and killed her friends! She could see his grotesque mouth curve into a smirk.

Terrified, Kiara continued to shriek, cry and call for help until the thing put his hand over her mouth and spoke once more.

"Do not fret, my dear, you are not going to share the same fate as your friends, no, you my lovely are going to be my mate" he said, loving the look in her eyes as more horror and fear crept into them, causing the ice blue to brighten to two dancing blue flames.

Kiara started to sob beneath his hand, she was so afraid!

"I'm going to remove my hand now and you are going to be quiet, understand me?" He snarled, his many eyes holding threatening promises if she dared to retaliate in any way.

Kiara nodded fearfully and softly sobbed as he gently stroked her face.

"Life with me won't be so bad, I am sure we will have fun together…" He said, trailing off as he felt his loins tightening at the very thought of touching her, lust creeping into his eyes.

Kiara pleaded with him not to do this to her, but he did not listen as he began to pull her clothing off, piece by piece, every bit of skin revealed arousing him even more.

Feeling the paralysis wearing off, Kiara slowly lifted her hands, trying in vain to get him to stop, but she was just too weak and her limbs were so numb.

"By the way, my name is Lucian" he said huskily, his many eyes hot with needy lust.

Kiara ignored and hopelessly looked around her, trying find something in the deep, dark dank cave to use to fight him off of her.

Finding nothing Kiara turned her pleading eyes to Lucian, praying to god above that he had at least one shred of compassion, but she knew that was not to be.

Lucian gazed hungrily upon the nude body of his mate, his bride, he was definitely going to enjoy his first time with her.

Groaning from his erection, demanding to be relieved, needing to plunge into the body of its mate, Lucian slipped off his black jean jacket, and next off came his sleeveless black shirt, revealing his muscular but sickeningly pale chest.

"Oh my darling, what lovely offspring we will create" Lucian hissed softly, his hands going to the buttons of his black jeans, undoing each button at a time, as if he believed he was sexy.

Kiara lay there on the cold rock floor of the cave scared out of her mind, she was miles into a cave with a monstrous hybrid determined to take her body and forever make her his mate

She looked towards the one torch on the wall, studying it to try and see if it could be removed, if so she could use it as a weapon.

Lucian had now gotten all his clothes off and was now getting on top of her, she tried to push him off, but he was so inhumanly strong that he held her down with merely one hand and the other parting her legs.

Kiara cried helplessly as he pushed the head of his erection into her, and with a grin, shoved roughly inside, her scream of pain as he ripped past her precious flower, echoing on the rocky walls.

Was there no more hope?

(A\N: well it seems Kiara is in a crap load of trouble, can Scully and Moulder find her in time or will things get worse, what if Lucian succeeds in getting Kiara pregnant? Find out in the next chapter! I'd like three reviews till I update, luv ya! Bye!)


	2. Chapter 2

Okay, now here is chapter 2, I hope you enjoy it and just to let you all now before hand, if you cannot handle steamy lust or rape, you do want to read this, okay now that I have forewarned you, lets move on shall we?

Chapter 2- Kiara's despair

Kiara lay there numbly as Lucian ravaged her body, he had bitten her again once she got strong enough to fight back, tears slipped down her pale cheeks, she did not want this.

Lucian pumped in and out deep and hard, groaning loudly with arousal as he wildly fucked his mate.

"Say my name" Lucian commanded hotly, groping Kiara's full breasts.

Kiara turned merely sighed sorrowfully and ignored him, and that pissed him off.

"I said say my name" Lucian ground out, squeezing her breasts painfully, biting her nipples till they bled.

"Lucian" Kiara said in tortured anguish, just wanting it to stop.

"Louder, scream it! Tell me you want me!" Lucian groaned, his cock getting even harder within her.

"Please, don't make me, Lucian, please!" Kiara begged, hating the creature on top of her with a passion.

"Fine! Then touch me" Lucian said, grabbing her right hand, and making her stroke his chest, the feeling of her hands of his body making him reach his climax.

Lucian cried out in hot ecstasy as he spilled his seed within his mate..

"Mulder, I say we grab a teams and comb the woods one more time, I have a feeling Kiara is still there, just somewhere we'd never think to look, maybe we didn't look deep enough into the woods" Scully said, looking up from her coffee, looking into her partners face.

Mulder was quiet for a few minutes, obviously thinking it over, maybe they hadn't looked far enough into the woods, but how far could a girl have gotten? That is unless she was kidnapped as he and Scully suspected.

"Maybe, but I think it should be just you and me, we can't get any others involved, they haven't seen half the crap we have and they would freak out" Mulder said, taking a sip from his coffee, ignoring the confused stares of people at the other tables.

"Yeah, I suppose, but can we face whatever this is with just the two of us?" Scully asked, genuinely curious.

"We will have to find out, we will go tonight, it seems whatever it is hunts for prey at nightfall, we'll try to catch it off guard" Mulder said, making up his mind.

Scully nodded, they had to try.

Kiara sat in the corner of the cave, clutched her clothes, thankful to have them back on, night has just fallen and Lucian was out seeking prey, this was her chance to try and escape, but she was so scared, could she make it?

Standing up, Kiara grabbing the torch off the wall, and set out down the tunnel connected to the cave, she had to get out of here!

The winding tunnels seemed to go on forever, until Kiara came to a fork in the tunnel, she looked back and forth at them for a few minutes and then chose one, hoping the torch would stay lit to light her way.

Kiara began to sprint, feeling a draft, but she was soon disappointed as she had obviously stepped into another cave, Kiara lifted her torch to see what was in the cave and screamed horrified, the cave was filled with thousands of spiders the of basket balls, but they seemed to make it their goal to stay away, Kiara could only guess that they could smell Lucian's dry semen between her legs even through her pants and did not dare try to attack her.

Biting back another scream, Kiara backed out the cave and two of the spiders came towards her, catching onto what she was trying to do.

Kiara shrieked as they turned and shot webbing at her, tying her up for their master to find.

She lay there onto the rock floor, sobbing, she had been so close! She had almost escaped!

"Well, well, look who tried to escape her mate, big mistake Kiara" Lucian seethed as he scooped her up into his strong arms, she could see from the lit torch lying on the ground that blood dripped from his lips… human blood.

Kiara screamed, struggling within the webbing to get away, but to no avail.

"It seems, my love, that some agents have not given up looking for you, they caught me in the middle of eating my dinner, but do not worry darling, I lost them, we will soon migrate to another place, I will steal a van and we will leave, do not worry, my love" Lucian cooed as he walked back to the cave he'd raped her in, cradling her within his arms as if he really had an idea of what love is.

"I hate you! I don't want to go anywhere with you!" Kiara screamed at him, hate burning in her ice blue eyes.

"Too bad, baby, you are mine and besides you will most likely turn out to be pregnant with my babies, you won't be able to leave me then" Lucian said, laying Kiara down on a bed of blankets and sliced open the webbing with a Swiss army knife.

"Those spiders… they didn't hurt me" Kiara said, wanting to know if she was right and ignoring his comment about pregnancy even though it did bother her.

"They could smell that I had been between your legs, they knew you are my mate… their queen" he said hotly, knowing Kiara could feel his lust.

"Not now, Lucian, I can't handle this right now" Kiara pleaded and for once he listened, but she knew it would never happen again, she had to be careful and take every chance of escape she could get.

Those agents! The ones Lucian mentioned, she could only pray that they found her… and that he didn't kill them.

She then noticed Lucian had a black duffel bag on his shoulder and now had tossed it to the floor.

"What's that?" Kiara questioned, pointing at the bag.

"Food, you need to be fed and kept healthy if you are to conceive babies… our babies, oh and I believe there are a few pregnancy tests there as well, I want to be certain when and if you are ever pregnant, which I will tell that spider semen is very potent, so it is very unlikely that you won't end up pregnant very soon" Lucian said, his lips curving into an arrogant smirk.

Kiara felt a fearful shiver slide down her spine and prayed harder than ever that she either escaped or was rescued.

(A\N: well I hope you all enjoyed that, I really think I did a good job, well I think five reviews would be nice for another update. I will be taking votes for whether or not Kiara should not be rescued and be impregnated by Lucian or if she should be rescued, well, I love you guys! Bye!)


	3. Chapter 3

_**Okay, I am back at long last and here with another chapter, now i am doing my best to make everyone happy, a few have said certain scenes should be dirtier, so I did my best and a few said Kiara should get at least a slight chance of escape, we'll see where this takes us in this chapter, things may change with the opinions in the reviews I recieve for this chapter, so be sure to review to have your opinion considered.**_

**Tom Riddle's reluctant bride, formerly PrinceDiamondLuver

* * *

**

**Chapter 3**

Kiara knew Lucian would be gone for another two hours as always, she held the pregnancy test with trembling fingers as the pink symbols began to form.  
'please be negative… please be negative' she pleaded desperately, after having known that she definitely missed her period.  
But it seemed there was no hope for Kiara, the symbols formed a little pink plus symbol.  
Kiara felt sick, sick in the heart and soul, her fate was now sealed, she was doomed to give birth to a monster's spawn.  
Immediately, all that had happened to her began to weigh very heavily on her and with this new trauma, she just couldn't be strong anymore and therefore fell to her knees, weeping hard, her loud sobs echoing around the cave.  
"I hate him!" she sobbed loudly "I hate him.  
"Why is it that you hate me?" A male voice said above.  
Kiara looked up the see Lucian back early, she feel the deep need to just kill him, but she knew better, he could easily overpower her, she knew as well that she could not let him find out that she was pregnant.  
She cleverly slide the pregnancy test up her sleeve while holding her arms behind her back.  
"You kidnapped me, killed all of my friends and raped me several times over! Hmm, why would I hate you?" Kiara spat with cold and hateful sarcasim.  
Lucian watched Kiara coldly through his many eyes, his fangs clenching angrily.  
"It would seem to me, my love, that I have been far too kind to you, you must learn to obey and respect me, as to the fact I am your husband" He snarled viciously, reaching down and roughly grabbing her arm and yanking her up hard against him, the grip on her arm tightening to extreme painfulness, causing her to cry out in horrible pain, how could he possibly be that strong!  
"Stop, please! Lucian Stop! You're hurting me!" Kiara shrieked in panic, now terribly afraid of this half human half spider man once more as she was the first moment they met upon her kidnapping.  
Lucian mentally grinned, liking the feeling of her fear, the very taste of it, seeing that look of horrified terror upon her beautiful face, it pleasured him beyond words, making him thirst to be inside her, his cock hardening just thinking about it.  
Kiara cried out in terror as she was then thrown to the ground and Lucian quickly got to his knees and began to crawl on top of her, she knew then what he wanted to do to her and by God she would not let him, she would fight with all she had in her.  
She had to.  
She had no choice.  
She had to fight no matter what and that's just what she would do.  
Lucian held her down as he slipped a hand down her pants and into her panties, letting a finger slip between her folds to stroke the slick pink flesh, he was so absorbed in touching her that he hadn't realized when she had gotten an arm free and socked him hard in the jaw, nearly cracking his right fang.  
"You bitch!" he snarled furiously, then ripping open her shirt and was about to bite beneath her breast to administer his paralysis poison when he heard.  
"Lucian no! If you don't I will make love with you willingly.  
He looked up at her very confused, confused why she would so suddenly change her tune, not saying he minded, in fact it excited him and made him even more aroused, but still, it was still very odd.  
"What is the catch?" Lucian snarled.  
Kiara was speechless for a moment, she had not expected him to ask questions, she had hoped he would just jump for her trick until she could get on top to get the advantage on escape.  
"N-no catch" She said softly "Just want to live.  
Lucian smirked, falling for it "Good girl.  
Lucian slid off of her and got on his knees, having her do the same.  
"Free my cock, darling" he whispered hotly, thinking himself sexy.  
Kiara bit back a groan and reached forward and unbuttoned his black jeans, sliding them down to his knees and then pulling down his boxers to free his hard and ready cock, which much to her dismay was enormous.  
"Bet you can't wait to have it inside you" Lucian moaned, eagerly unbuttoning her pants and pulling them and panties both down in one fast swipe.  
Kiara gave him a weak smile, unable to give him anything more encouraging, being as she really didn't want to do this.  
"You are so beautiful, Kiara" Lucian moaned as he teased her pussy by rubbing the tip of his cock against its slick wetness.  
With that certain look from Lucian, Kiara forced out a moan, doing her best to make it sound aroused, she knew if she didn't her whole plan would be smoked.  
"You like that baby" Lucian moaned, laying back and pulling Kiara up to straddle him, and the much to Kiara's displeasure, guided his cock into her, she could only hope this would be quick and that he'd be exhausted enough to fall asleep so she could escape, but this time she would be ready to barrel her way through those stupid spiders that foiled her escape last time.  
Kiara let out a pretend moan, pretending she was enjoying how he was bucking his hips upward to push deeper inside her.  
'Please god, make this go faster, I want so badly to be free of him and this whole nightmare!' Kiara thought frantically as he bucked even harder.

Finally after about an hour of him being on top, he got tired and soon fell asleep.  
'Finally!' Kiara exclaimed mentally, she pried her sore body out from under Lucian and then hurried to grab a sharpened stick she had prepared while Lucian had been out, she had to have some way to defend against those spider minions of Lucian's, even if it was just a sharpened stick, it was all she had right now.  
She was good about not lingering too long, she had to be quick if she wanted to get away, and this time she knew the way and hopefully wouldn't get lost and meet up with spiders like last time.  
Kiara ran like the wind until finally she was met with the cool night air as she stepped out of the cave.  
Knowing time was short, she wasted no time, she ran faster than a freaking cheetah through the woods, until she crashed into a solid body, she looked up, afraid it was Lucian, but it wasn't, it was a man in a suit, most likely the agent Lucian had mentioned!  
"Are you Kiara Parker?" He asked her and she quickly nodded.  
"We have been searching everywhere for you, now lets get you out of here and then we'll talk" He said, and Kiara swiftly agreed.

Scully, after finding out about how that monster had raped Kiara multiple times had arranged recovery counseling to help with the trauma of it all, Kiara did not argue, she thought perhaps she just may need it.  
Mulder got all the questions he needed answered and set to work on planning a trap for Lucian.  
"Kiara, to make sure you stay safe, you are going to come stay with me for awhile, I already okayed it with your family" Scully said, comforting Kiara with a hug.  
Kiara nodded, grateful for everything these agents had done for her, she hadn't meant to but she started to cry in Scully's arms.  
"It's alright" Scully soothed, stroking the young woman's back to comfort her "Just let it all out, you have been through so much, you deserve a good cry.  
" It was horrible, Scully, I was so afraid, all the time, Lucian terrified me beyond imagining, I never knew what he would do next" Kiara sobbed into Scully's shoulder.  
Scully took a deep breath and just held onto the poor girl and tightly as she could without hurting her, This Lucian was definitely a monster if he could sit there and torment this poor girl the way he did, a true spawn of Satan in her opinion.

Mulder trekked carefully through the woods, having been given a tip from Kiara to watch out for Lucian's fangs which emitted a paralysis poison and also to watch for his spider minions, their webs were unbreakable unless cut with a knife or something sharp.  
He carried a shotgun complete with a silencer, fully prepared to kill this loathsome creature that could justify killing four girls and kidnapping the fifth, raping her repeatedly, fully intending on impregnating the girl.  
Oh yes, Mulder would make sure this Lucian character got what he had coming, a nice bullet through his ugly spider head.

"Scully?" Kiara said, sitting down beside the red-headed agent on the sofa "I have something super important I forgot to tell you during all the excitement.  
"What is it, Kiara?" Scully asked, fully prepared to be there for the girl.  
"Lucian got me pregnant" Kiara said, tears gathering beneath her eyes once more "I want to get rid of it, this child would be a monster just like Lucian and that terrifies me.  
"Oh honey" Scully gushed, pity in her voice as she gather the girl in he arms and held her in a tight maternal hug "Don't worry, everything will be taken care, even the abortion.  
Kiara nodded and gazed out the window, hoping agent Mulder was alright, she knew Lucian would show no mercy as she was certain he already discovered her gone by now.  
She only hoped all of this was not in vain, she smiled slightly after a moment.  
This would certainly make an interesting addition to the X-files.

* * *

**_Okay that covers it for this chapter, now remember what i said in the intro. if you want your oi ion to be looked at and considered, please review and I will definately think about what you have to say, the opinions of my readers mean alot to me, so be nice and review! I luv yalls ._**

**_Yours Always,_**

**Tom Riddle's reluctant bride**


	4. Chapter 4

**Just so everyone knows, being favorited and alerted a lot is very flattering, but it won't get you any updates, that requires reviews and not little two or three word reviews. Reviews really help to boost a writers spirit and makes them want to write, you really have no idea how much hearing from ones readers means to a writer, it means an awful lot.**

**I just wanted to express this.**

**I love you all loads!**

_**Tom Riddle's reluctant bride**_


End file.
